


Premonition of Love

by Sorayuuki



Series: New begining [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorayuuki/pseuds/Sorayuuki
Summary: A little drabble I wrote to satistfy my needs for some Zuko/Katara fluffs, and maybe a little angst?This is still in the same universe to my other fic, but I wrote it as a snippet of future scene and events that may or may not be incooperted into the main work.Each chapters can actually be read as a oneshot.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: New begining [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802728
Kudos: 9





	Premonition of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So I should've work on new chapters for the main plot line of 'Hope of a New Begining' but instead I'm writting drabbles.  
> I've been doubting myself on my wrting skills a lot lately and procrastinating a lot on writting it and also on things I need to do IRL :(  
> I just hope that writting some drabbles could help me to get out of the blocks.  
> I hope you enjoy reading some peaceful time Zutara fluff.

Moonlight filtered through the gossamer fabric of the bed covers, she often found herself awake by its tug . Katara loves the calm summer night where the cicadas sing under a cloudless sky. She prop herself up, tugging the thin blanket with her. The person sleeping beside her stir and nuzzled deeper into the pillows, his arm resting against her waist tightens, pulling himself closer to her. 

Night like this reminds her of the past. The journey they had taken to get this peace. She rested her eyes on his peaceful face. The hard years have taken their youth, matured them beyond their age, but in sleep his demeanor looks younger, more carefree. Katara traces the edges of the left side of his face, the same one she touched under Ba Sing Se. The ragged skin appeared purplish under the dark light, less angry then the first time she saw him docked his warship at her village. Her finger exploring toward his disfigured ear, she had used spirit water to restore most of his left sight and hearing, now it’s her favorite to whisper sweet things into. She tugs his inky hair behind it and he rouses under her touch.

“Katara?” he mumbled softly against her skin, not fully awake yet. 

“Sleep, darling. It’s nothing,” she whispers and kisses his temple. 

She settles herself beside him, her body the perfect contour of his and rests her arm over his midriff where another scar lays proudly. Katara tangled her legs between his and nestled her head on his chest where she could feel his heartbeats lulling her back to sleep. 

Nights like this, she wishes that this peace they’ve built from ashes would never change.

* * *

  
  


The sky slowly changed color as the first light peaked over the horizon, the darkest hour passed to give way for a new day. Zuko leans on his side, his gaze lands on her face the instant he opens his eyes. More than a decade, and he still feels the euphoria of waking up to her. He played with the curls of her hair that tickled his face. His eyes gazed on the soft features of her face, how can someone be so kind when the world had thrown her hell over and over?

He stays in bed beside her, enjoying the somber moment. She would sometimes mumble incoherent words in her sleep and he’s grateful that the times of nightmares have mostly passed from both of them. He remembers the nights he woke up to a screaming and thrashing Katara, nights where he felt so helpless because the only thing he could do for her was to hold her tight and wished the nightmares away. 

Zuko leans into her and lands a kiss on her forehead. The sun has already risen and they had a committee hearing before noon. Another kiss on her eyelids. She needs to wake up anyway for their morning training. Another kiss on her nose. And to eat breakfast before the day begins. Another kiss on her temples, cheeks, and jaws. He loves to wake her up with kisses. One last kiss on her lips, her lips respond to his and chase his when he ends the kiss. 

“Morning, my love,” he traces kisses to her ear, she hummed delightfully in return.

Her hands clasp around the nape of his neck, playfully tugging him down to land his lips on hers again, and he complied. The only thing stopping them was their need to breathe, amber eyes met ocean ones. He could stare into it and fall into its chasm forever. He leans in for another chaste kiss before he straightens up and pulls her up with him to get ready for their busy day. 

Morning like this, he wonders how thankful he is to have found her amidst the chaos that was his life. 


End file.
